


Why Alphys and Undyne Moved So Far Away

by Houdini124



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, all I could ever want in my life really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houdini124/pseuds/Houdini124
Summary: Undertailsoulsex/Soul Scum posted a prompt a couple years ago which led to me writing this. Probably posted it on tumblr. I think the prompt was something like, "I want to see Undyne see the ocean for the first time," which is adorable!





	Why Alphys and Undyne Moved So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I came up with a better name for this because for over two years it's been sitting in a folder as "Seaing," as in, the first time she "sees" the "sea," and that was about to get embarrassing haha. Please enjoy this.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE SURFACE IS COVERED IN WATER?”

Alphys jumped, shocked by her girlfriend’s outburst. “I-I just mean what I said, th-the Surface is seventy-f-five percent water-”

Undyne quite suddenly picked Alphys up under her arm, tromping in the direction of her Jeep. “We’re going! Right now!” She placed Alphys in the passenger seat and jumped across the hood to the drivers side, slamming the door and attempting to put on her seatbelt while starting the ignition. She pulled out of Alphys’ lab’s parking lot and turned onto the street.

“Where do I go?”

Alphys snorted at that, long aware of Undyne’s tendency to act without much thought. “Lemme ch-check. I’m not sure how close we are to a beach.” She pulled out her phone and start checking the navigation app, and upon finding it, put her phone in the cupholder so Undyne could hear the directions being dictated so long as she wasn’t shouting.

The phone steered Undyne in a sharp U-turn (out of her own impatience, of course), and they were off. “A beach, huh? Is that where all the water’s at?”

Alphys gave a nervous laugh out of reflex, since that wasn't entirely the truth. “Well, a-actually, it’s like the edge of the water. It- It’s shallow at the beaches u-up here, like Underground.”

Upon seeing her girlfriend’s gills droop slightly, she added, “B-But! Just like in some l-lakes Underground, it gets deeper the f-farther out you go. Th-the whole thing is called the ocean.”

Undyne’s gills perked up again. “The ocean, huh? I bet it goes a lot deeper up here than they did back Underground, maybe a whole thousand feet!”

Alphys smiled genuinely and let out a gigglish chortle. “Try a couple m-miles down in some places! S-some of the lakes up here can get to a thousand feet, com-compared to our lakes in the Underground!”

Undyne was shocked, as was expected, “That’s INSANE! How hasn’t any of that flooded the Underground?!”

Alphys shrugged, “I’m just surprised no one t-told you about the ocean already. I’m a little s-surprised? That no one said anything. Y-You’re a lot more excited about this than I thought you’d be.”

Undyne barked a laugh. “Of course I’m excited! The reason I exist is because there wasn’t enough water for my ancestors to live in, so we grew legs! Now that there IS enough water to live in, why WOULDN’T I want to see it? I never really had the chance to swim and use my gills Underground the way I’m supposed to. Now I finally have that chance!”

“Huh. I guess you h-have a point there.” There was a beat of silence. “Hey, how long until we get there, anyway?” Alphys checked the phone, which said there was six hours of driving ahead of them, and groaned.

~~~

“HEY ALFIE! WAKE UP!”

Alphys snorted awake, rubbing her eyes as she took her seat out of the reclined position. The car was parked in a parking lot, and there were a lot of trees surrounding the place. The sky was a pale yellow, and probably almost sunset if they could see the sun. There was a green sign off to their right that said “TO BEACH” and indicated a trail leading into the trees.

“Hurry up, wouldja?”

Alphys came out of her sleepy observations and saw that Undyne had gotten out of the car and was making to fling open her door, so she did before Undyne could get to her and hopped out. Undyne then lifted Alphys under the arms and placed her on her shoulders, making Alphys squeak with the sudden action.

“LET’S GO TO THE BEACH!!! NGAAAAH!!!” Undyne howled as she bolted into the woods, Alphys screeching quietly in comparison as she was jostled around with barely anything to hold onto but Undyne’s hands. At Undyne’s speed, it only took a few minutes to burst through the trees, and Alphys was only a little nauseous by the time Undyne skidded to a stop on the sand. Alphys took the chance to hop off Undyne’s shoulders herself, standing right of Undyne and glancing up for her reaction.

The sun to the west was as fiery as it was the day they exited the Underground, and the water was bathed golden orange. The sand was dusted a musty sienna with bright flashes reflecting off the occasional white shell like embers in a dying flame. The horizon was bathed in brilliant, washing golden, and above that were pinks and reds and oranges and blues and purples.

Alphys stared silently for a moment into the face of her awestruck girlfriend as she took in the sight, clearly too taken aback for words. There was so much more water than Undyne had ever imagined there would be. She had never seen a body of water large enough to move like this before, uninterrupted and languid as it was. She didn’t realize she was moving forward across the sand until she was halfway to the water, so she removed her boots, jacket, and pants, leaving her in her undershorts and tank top. The instant her jacket hit the ground, so did her feet in a wild dash to what had likely been her family’s home before the War.

Undyne didn’t even recoil when her webbed feet sunk into the sand under the relatively cold ocean, despite her hatred of the cold. She kept running in, only slowing down when the water forced her to, but then she started swimming which only increased her speed. There had never been any good place to swim in the Underground but she found that it came quite naturally to her, and was easier due to her strength as a protector. She had been under for a while before her gills had awakened from their long slumber, and Undyne found herself unable to breathe as she did on land while her gills automatically supplied her with oxygen. She didn’t realize it at the time, but she was swimming a lot faster than it seemed to her, and she only thought to come up when she saw how far away the surface was.

Undyne stroked back to surface and her body down to half her thighs broke surfaced before she started bobbing due to the strength she had when she kicked up. She was at least two hundred feet from shore, and if she looked closely, she could see Alphys sitting near her clothes, watching for her. Undyne waved, and thought she could see Alphys wave back. Undyne went back under so she could get back to shore, but took care to swim all the way to the bottom. She was surprised at how much pressure she could take, she must have almost been a hundred feet under. She blinked in the fading light, felt a sting on her eyes for a brief moment before a feeling like closing her eyes after a staring contest overtook her. Was that a second pair of eyelids? How did she not notice two extra eyelids? Whatever the case, they were making her experience much less painful than it probably would have been, and much clearer. As Undyne powered to more shallow water where the sun’s dying rays reached, she could clearly see all forms of sea life. There were tiny fish that scattered in fear as she approached, small crabs, seaweed (Should she bring some back for Alphys? She should.) that drifted serenely, sand dollars seemingly lying still.

As the water became almost shallow enough to stand in, she grabbed a huge clump of seaweed. As soon as she could, she stood and ran full-throttle towards Alphys with the seaweed proudly displayed above her head. Alphys startled and immediately ran the other way. “Don’t come near me with that!”

Undyne laughed, loving the way her body felt covered in ocean water while she dashed at her girlfriend. “What’s wrong Alfie! Thought you loved seaweed!”

Eventually, Undyne caught up to Alphys and ended up just tackling her to the sand, no doubt getting sand in her hair and Alphys’ work clothes as she held her lizard close and rolled around, seaweed forgotten. She slowed her rolling about, lying slightly out of breath, curled on her side around Alphys, who ended up on her back. The sky was darkening to a lighter shade of indigo. The moon was steadily rising, its glow becoming more pronounced as the sun’s light faded. The only sounds were their slowing breaths and the waves lolling to and fro, breath all on its own.


End file.
